


Полезное знакомство

by St_Gojyo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Альтернативное видение прохождения миссии на Орд-Мантелл.





	Полезное знакомство

— То есть задание провалено? — уточнил Катарн, пристально смотря на Джейден.

— Не совсем, — она покачала головой. — Мне все же удалось часть уничтожить, но вот остальное… Я не рассчитывала встретить Бобу Фетта. Ну, понимаете, того самого Бобу Фетта.

Падаван развела руками.

И разумеется, в задании такого тоже не было.

Но упрекать мастера мелочно и недальновидно.

***

 

Боба Фетт собирался ее убить. Тот самый Боба Фетт собирался ее убить. Не из-за личной неприязни или вражды с джедаями, а потому, что на Орд-Мантелл у них вышел… конфликт интересов. Настолько горячий, что Фетт сходу попытался поджарить Джейден из огнемета.

И у него почти получилось, к слову.

Теперь она сидит, как вамп-крыса, в какой-то дыре и боится выйти наружу, потому что там ее поджидает лучший охотник за головами в галактике. Верхом на джетпаке. Определенно, ей тоже нужен джетпак. Силовые прыжки не плохи, но летать Сила все равно не позволяет… В Академии что-то недодумали, подбирая падаванам снаряжение.

А, хаттова отрыжка! Что делать-то?!

***

 

— Как тебе удалось? Остаться в живых, да еще частично выполнить задание — выдающийся результат даже для полноценного джедая.

— Сама не знаю. Честно сказать, мастер, лишь теперь я поверила в Силу. Только она меня и уберегла, я думаю.

***

 

— Эй? — Джейден прижалась к стене склада и попятилась к выходу, обливаясь потом и чуть ли не икая от страха. — Мистер Фетт? Может быть, мы договоримся?

Он не ответил. Конечно же. Да и с чего бы? В конце концов, она всего лишь недоучка-джедай. В ловушке. И сдохнуть может двумя способами: взорвать под своей задницей кучу оружия или выйти из склада и испытать весь спектр ощущений заживо горящего человека. О, есть, конечно, третий вариант. Самоубиться о световой меч.

Нужно как-то наемника заинтересовать. Настолько, чтобы ему захотелось ее выслушать. Ага. И каким образом это сделать?

— Ke'nu tra'cyar? — она правильно произнесла? И тот пропитый мандалорец, продавший ей кристалл для джедайского меча, не соврал на счет значения фразы? — Ni hut'uunla di'kut!*

Фетт молчал. И Джейден решила, что тот ублюдочный мандалорец в ржавых доспехах ее обманул, но в этот момент Фетт таки... среагировал.

Он заржал.

Фраза явно переводилась иначе, чем “Не стреляй, я не хочу драки”.

— Ты не знаешь мандо’а, — резюмировал Фетт. Голос доносился от самого входа. Чуть правее и вперед, и Джейден наверняка бы сама смогла увидеть наемника.

— Ни капельки! — с готовностью подтвердила падаван, хотя Фетт и не спрашивал. — Зато я знаю пару отличных мест, где по хорошей цене можно сбыть взрывчатку!

— С ней еще нужно уйти, джедай, — насмешливо ответил Фетт, но Джейден успокоилась. Оппонент заговорил, а значит, она сможет договориться.

***

 

— И ты потеряла меч. — Джейден печально вздохнула и кивнула. 

— Он ударил меня… то есть, Боба Фетт. Меч упал в груду камней, и я оттолкнула Фетта Силой. Подумала, что это лучший момент для отступления, и не стала возвращаться за мечом. Простите, мастер. — Она повесила голову, всем своим видом показывая раскаяние.

***

 

Полчаса ушло на переговоры. Еще пол — на спор. Фетту тоже не улыбалось проваливать контракт, но Джейден выложила свой козырь.

— Что? — Шлем наемника опустился вниз, обозначая удивленный взгляд, направленный на рукоятку меча.

— Ты убил джедая. Джедай пытался уничтожить склад, а твои наниматели ничего не говорили про джедаев, так?

— За джедая пойдет двойная оплата… — задумчиво протянул Фетт. — Но я могу и так тебя убить.

— Зачем тратить бластерные батареи? — Пожала плечами Джейден. — Двойная оплата за голову джедая… и около трехсот тысяч за взрывчатку, когда я договорюсь о сбыте.

— Идет. — Фетт забрал рукоять меча, повесив ее на свой пояс, и протянул руку. Джейден с готовностью ее пожала. — Ты точно джедай? С мозгами у вашего брата обычно туго.

— Не хочу упускать возможность обеспечить себе приличную пенсию. Кстати, а что я сказала в начале нашего разговора? Кажется, мой знакомый мандалорец обманул насчет значения фразы.

— Не бери в голову. Правдиво, и к обстановке подходит. — Фетт махнул рукой. — Ящики загрузишь сама.

***

 

— Твоей вины тут нет, падаван, — вмешался в разговор Люк Скайуокер. — Мы не должны были отправлять тебя на такое задание без поддержки. Если ты уничтожила хотя бы несколько складов с оружием — это уже победа. Можешь идти отдыхать, а завтра сделаешь себе новый меч.

— Спасибо, мастер, — кивнула Джейден и поспешила ретироваться в ученические покои.

Нужно будет скинуть Фетту координаты ее следующих заданий. Вдруг подвернется что-то настолько же прибыльное?

* Не стреляйте  
** Я трусливый идиот


End file.
